


光切《占有》

by Fadeeeee



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19522861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeeeee/pseuds/Fadeeeee





	光切《占有》

房间里没有开灯，地板上铺着一层厚厚的羊毛地毯。跪在地毯上的青年被绑成两臂交错在身后的姿势，膝盖戴着防磨伤的护膝，护膝之间一根分腿器让他的两腿打开成标准的90度。长时间保持着被牢牢束缚动弹不得的姿势，鬼切几乎以为自己被遗忘在了这里。肌肉和骨骼都酸痛无比，却得不到丝毫放松。“看来舒服日子过太久了，连标准姿势都忘掉了。”他还记得男人漫不经心说出这话的同时，一边调整绳索的绳结，确保每一寸都收缩到最紧，在这具肉体上施加精神和物理的双重折磨。  
主人离开前说要自己反省一个小时，现在已经过去多久了？  
沉重的木门被推开了，鬼切闻到熟悉的烟草气味缓缓袅绕落在他身边。然后是器具一件一件被摆放在桌子上的声音，鬼切只能通过声音去判断有哪些，他什么都看不见，不由的瑟缩颤抖了一下。  
“第一个问题。谁是你的主人？”

这是鬼切刚开始接受源赖光的调教时，对方标志一般的开场白。这么多年过去了，鬼切已经被调教的很少犯错，他按照源赖光的喜好，成为了对方手下的杰作。随着调教程度的日益深入，源赖光对他已经很少提出类似的要求，更多的仅仅是命令，姿势、用词、态度。  
一只手落在鬼切的肩上，然后慢慢往下滑，掌下肌理匀称的身体绷紧了。源赖光轻笑了一声，一下一下抚摸鬼切的背，替他揉开那些因紧张而不够放松的肌肉。那只带着真皮手套的手从背后伸过来，掰着鬼切的下巴迫使他扭头，源赖光凑近他的耳朵，声音温温柔柔的，手上的力度却加大了，几乎捏疼了sub，“回答我的问题。”  
“是……是您。”鬼切不敢再有迟疑。鼻腔中除了苦涩的烟草气味，还有熟悉的皮革味道。源赖光很少直接触碰他，调教时也多戴着这双黑色的皮质手套，这几根被包裹着的手指是温凉的，感受不到一点属于源赖光的温度。  
“我是谁？”  
“……源赖光，赖光主人。”  
得到了答案的源赖光松开对鬼切下巴的钳制，解开蒙在他双眼上的眼罩。陡然明亮的视野让鬼切眼眶一酸，忍不住要落下泪来。  
源赖光绕过鬼切，走到小几前挑选道具。鬼切眯着眼睛追随着他的动作，在源赖光的手落在长鞭上时内心动摇了。  
“你看上去不太满意？”源赖光把束成短短一节的鞭子在手心里敲了敲。“看来真的是松懈太久了，我教给你的东西还记得多少？”  
没有鬼切置喙的地步，因双臂被牢牢束缚在背后而被迫挺立的胸膛两点上被夹上了乳夹，中间连着一条细细的银色链子；整整一瓶润滑液从鬼切的臀缝上淋下去，白皙紧致的臀部立刻在灯光下反射出一片淋漓的水色。源赖光依旧没有摘下手套，粗糙且不够柔软的指腹就着润滑探入鬼切的后穴，早已被调教得足够敏感的肉穴立刻紧紧咬住熟悉的访客。  
源赖光立刻抽出手指在鬼切臀峰上拍了一巴掌，丝毫没有留情的力道让可怜的臀肉红了一大片，dom的声音不屑，“这么骚？放松！”  
鬼切脸颊通红，咬住自己的嘴唇，“对不起，主人。”他尽量放松好让对方能够顺利替自己扩张，不然那几件道具都不是轻松能吃下去的。源赖光的手指在肉穴里大开大阖的抽动，丝毫没有顾虑他的样子。鬼切不敢再惹对方不满，但那几根恶意满满的手指几次擦过敏感点，却又没有一次真正照顾到，而且摩擦的次数多了，肉穴深处里更是漫出一种瘙痒来，让人恨不得用什么东西好好纾解一番。  
是润滑剂的问题。鬼切想着，情趣型，这一贯是源赖光的风格。他实在忍耐的辛苦，大腿内侧的肌肉崩紧了，腰也忍不住颤抖起来。身后的男人轻笑了一声，把手抽出来，换上了刚才挑选好的皮鞭。鬼切感受到鞭子冰冷的尾部贴在尾椎骨的地方，漫不经心在他的皮肉上画着圈，然后顶在穴口，缓慢地探了进去。  
皮鞭并没有顶的很深，又被抽出来了，鬼切在竭力想用嫩肉挽留这唯一的抚慰和不可以违抗主人的命令之间挣扎，艳红的穴口开开合合，看上去十分贪吃，那该死的润滑剂在此时让人越发难耐，“呜……”几个抽插之间，他已经完全硬了，马眼沁出了液体。   
源赖光垂下眼睛，抽出的皮鞭尾端闪着微弱的水色，是不同于润滑油的滑腻。手下的奴隶，已经被挑逗到完全成熟了，鬼切善于忍耐，不喜欢在调教中发出过多声音，大部分时间他都喜欢憋着自己，但就因如此，这具身体就像被贮藏在暗室里的浆果，内部逐渐酿出甜美的汁液，只需要轻轻一戳，就会流出盈满一室的香甜气息。  
源赖光看鬼切已经两股颤颤，好心的解开了他身上束缚已久的绳索。鬼切踉跄了一下，太久一动不动的肌肉一时还无法恢复过来，被绑的重点部分更是一种充血的酥麻感。  
“自己把屁股掰开，不然我怎么喂你吃饱？”源赖光说。鬼切立刻意识到主人解开绳子的用意在何处了，没有绳索的支撑，想要保持标准姿势更加困难了。他俯下身子，直到额头和肩膀贴到地面，保持着全身的重量和平衡，腰部下榻，更显得臀部圆润挺翘。鬼切两只手向后伸，慢慢的、主动掰开了自己的两瓣臀肉，露出中间那个急着要吃点什么东西的肉洞。他用力过度，肉感十足的臀肉从指缝中溢了出来。  
“这个时候应该怎么说？”dom拿起手边准备好的消毒过的按摩棒，在sub的后穴口上蹭了几下之后，把头部毫不留情的塞了进去，然后就停止不动了。他知道鬼切知道他想听什么，他要鬼切请求他，主动把自己的身和心都奉上来，源赖光最喜欢看他这种样子，由自己亲手打磨出来的范本，在任何时候都应该按照自己的要求，不论快乐、痛苦、快感、冲动都要经过自己的批准。  
鬼切闭上了眼睛：“请您，满足奴隶的欲望。我想要……”  
“想要什么？”源赖光更进一步的逼他。  
心理上的羞耻让鬼切几次张嘴都说不出话来，他稍一迟疑，那根危险的鞭子象征性的拍了拍他的后背。鬼切缩了缩，“我想要按摩棒进来，填、填满淫荡的后穴……”  
“好孩子。”源赖光满意的摸摸他的脸颊，把手套上的不明液体蹭在鬼切的嘴唇上。括约肌被头部缓慢撑开，饱满感代替了后穴的空虚，那张小嘴被慢慢撑大，又渐渐收缩，道具已经被完整的吃下去了，遭受冷落的阴茎高高翘起，接连流出的前液淌下来，打湿他两腿之间的地毯。鬼切喘息了两声，想平息自己的欲望，未经主人的允许他是不能射的，如果忍不住射出来的话，后果不堪设想。  
但源赖光知道他在想什么，轻笑一声后，打开了这个邪恶道具的开关。

“啊啊……嗯……”鬼切睁大了眼睛，他毫无防备，绷紧臀肉之后反而让酥麻的震动更加明显了，整个身体半蜷缩着，想要躲避这可怕的快感。原本掰开臀部的手也松开了，不自觉的想要摸一摸自己的前端，还不等他碰到，一道鞭子已带着破风之声打在他胸口上，雪白皮肉上立刻浮现一道红痕，同时竟然直接被这狠戾的一下抽上了高潮。  
鬼切大脑一片空白，身体不自觉的还在颤栗。高潮后更容易餍足也更容易松懈，一时忘记了源赖光的要求。  
“我允许你射了吗。”没有再给他一点休息的时间，源赖光抖开了长鞭，居高俯视着鬼切，落下的第二鞭打在后背上。他今天穿着标准的dom服装，冷漠又不近人情，“回答我的问题！”  
“没有，主人。嗯……是奴隶没有忍住……请主人惩罚我。”  
“这可是你自己说的。”源赖光卡着鬼切的脖颈让他跪起来，带着笑的眼神在他身上转了几圈，落在鬼切下身刚发泄过还半硬着的可怜兮兮的阴茎，“避免你再偷偷射出来，替你带上这个。”他取过一根带着软刺的橡胶尿道棒。他知道鬼切最怕什么。  
鬼切软着声音颤抖，“不、不行……主人……”  
没有理会奴隶的求饶，源赖光扶着他的阴茎，拇指在鬼头上搓了几下，娇嫩的头部被他的动作弄得通红，源赖光把尿道棒缓慢而坚定的从小小的马眼上插了进去。“标准姿势，20鞭，自己报数，断了就重新开始。”

一根鞭子，可以在手法熟练的dom手里玩出不同的花样。鬼切知道这看似无害的柔软的东西可以造成多大的伤害，被主人下狠手用鞭子鞭打至死的奴隶也不在少数，如果源赖光愿意，他可以在鬼切身上留下不可逆转的伤害。  
源赖光抽下了第一鞭，从左肩到腹部。“第二个问题。”源赖光突然说，“你和酒吞茨木很熟吗。”  
鬼切震惊的看向他，他不知源赖光为何这样问，一时也想不到如何回答。直到被鞭打的地方滚烫的红肿起来，在光洁的皮肤上支起一棱鞭痕。  
“不报数，也不回答我的问题，你今晚胆子很大啊。”源赖光信步绕到他背后，单手插着口袋，慵懒开口。他每说一句话就落下一鞭，“再加十鞭。最后一次机会。”男人控制着鞭梢准确落在他的后背、腰侧、臀部，最后一下扁头的鞭梢甚至绕到他身前，打在鬼切的乳头上。虽说乳夹挡住了大部分伤害，但仍然扯着生疼，那条细细的银链也一阵抖动，淫靡不已。  
鬼切惶惶开口：“啊！……一，谢谢主人……”   
“今天上午看到你和他俩说的很开心嘛，在说些什么？” 这鞭抽在大腿上，鬼切攥紧了拳头尽自己所能不躲避，“二……嗯哈，我们在说主人……”  
源赖光笑了，“是吗。”他没有再提问下去，只是专心鞭打奴隶。  
“三，谢谢主人……”  
“四！嗯啊……谢，谢谢主人。”   
……  
“二十、二十七……谢谢主人……”   
在鬼切接受鞭打的同时，后穴那根按摩棒也在一刻不落的按时工作，鬼切幻想它能突然停电，或者坏了，总之怎样都好。每一鞭带给他尖锐的痛感的时候，鬼切都忍不住要绷紧肌肉，他几乎能感受到肉穴里顺着腿根流下来的汁液，也能听到搅动起来的水声。源赖光站在他身后，令人琢磨不透。他无法判断下一鞭何时落下来，也不知道落在哪里，当肌肉坚持不住要放松下来的时候，长鞭就会精准的把握时机，重新敲打他，提醒他。几番下来，鬼切身体不住的战栗，交错背在身后的手臂也快要落下来了。  
源赖光显然注意到他要坚持不住了，抬起他的下巴端详，鬼切眼角通红，满脸泪水，衬着眼角那颗泪痣越发动人。源赖光眼神暗了暗，用手揉了一把他挺立的阴茎，鬼切的前端抖动了一下，却因为插着的那根尿道棒射不出来。源赖光故作好奇的问，“你不是刚射过吗，这里怎么还这么敏感？还是又发骚了？”  
鬼切的意识已经有点混乱了，喃喃道：“是的……”他无意间挺着腰，在那只带着皮手套的手指上蹭自己，想要获得更多的快感，源赖光发现了他的小动作，宠溺的笑了笑，然后掐住鬼切的龟头，把上面的液体一点点刮干净，然后把手摊在鬼切面前，“你把我的手弄脏了。你尝尝，自己的骚味。”  
奴隶顺从的低下头，伸出艳红的舌头，先是手掌，其次是手指，一点一点舔干净了上面的液体，最后他整张脸几乎埋在源赖光的掌心里，努力把指缝中间也舔到了，直到整只皮手套都裹上透明的唾液才停下。  
源赖光满意的站起来，“最后三鞭，准备好了。”他抖动手腕，长鞭末梢准确掠过鬼切的阴茎和下面的两颗睾丸。鬼切承受不起的一声惊叫，“呜啊……嗯……二十、二十八，谢谢主人。”  
下一鞭打在臀缝的嫩肉上，那里立刻仿佛要破皮流血一般，火辣辣的疼。鬼切的下半身颤颤巍巍的，“二十九，谢谢主人……”  
最后一鞭，源赖光控制着，鞭头就像毒蛇的信子，打在鬼切的后穴上，那力道甚至间接传到了里面的按摩棒上。鬼切张了张嘴却没有说出一句话，他的体力终于坚持不住了，就像装满的水杯在滴入最后一滴水，再也承受不住的张力让快感溢出来，臀肌一阵抖动，源赖光知道他高潮了，但是前面被堵着，所以只是一次干高潮罢了。  
源赖光把鬼切半搂在自己怀里，安抚他颤抖不已的脊背，手指探入他的后穴，“放松一点，不然我取不出来。”  
这句话就像解脱的曙光，鬼切发出哽咽的泣音。然后是前端的尿道棒，上面的小刺挨个划过他敏感不已的铃口，过了几秒后才失禁般淌出一大滩精液，还有胸口的乳夹和膝盖之间的分腿器，鬼切几乎无法合拢双腿，源赖光出奇耐心的揽着他，奖励的亲了亲他白皙的耳垂，帮他把汗湿的额发拢到一边，温柔又残酷的说：“还没结束呢。”  
源赖光拉着鬼切的手放在自己两腿之间，鬼切不用看也知道，紧身的马术裤已经没法遮盖中间炽热的一大包了。  
鬼切一直觉得在调教过程中昏厥或者崩溃都是极为丢脸的一件事，所以他很少需要源赖光帮他做事后清理。只是现在，鬼切最希望的就是自己能在此时此刻、立刻马上昏过去。

源赖光坐在凳子上，轻轻的抚摸鬼切的脸颊，然后按着他的后脑勺，以不容抗拒的力度把他往自己的两腿之间压下来。  
“你乖乖的，今天这就是最后一项，给我吃出来就结束。”男人凑在鬼切的耳边，声音低沉，“如果做错的话，就还要受罚。”说话间气流吹动了耳朵上细细的绒毛，鬼切虽然已经发泄过两次，还是觉得这威胁的话语像一道热流，从耳朵一直窜到下腹，搞得身体里痒痒的。  
鬼切乖顺的凑上去，“好的，主人。”  
源赖光松开手，靠到椅背上，示意他可以开始了。  
隔着不算柔软的布料也能看出那半硬巨物的形状，鬼切先是沿着轮廓舔了一圈，然后牙齿咬住拉链往下用力，把对方的肉棒释放出来。他顺着源赖光的肉棒上的青茎，从下往上吮吸了几个来回。对方彻底硬了。  
源赖光是个爱干净的人，若非不是这根太大其实也不算太难入口。鬼切知道他喜欢被舔的是肉棒和阴囊之间连接的部位，就用舌尖来回反复舔舐，然后一口把头部含了进去，艰难的转动舌头把渗出的液体吞下去。  
他的主人皱着眉头，“再含深一点，吞到根。”鬼切的口技是源赖光一手教出来的，从最开始磕磕绊绊会不自觉咬到他，到现在……  
鬼切调整了一下姿势，深吸了两口气，缓慢的把硬物纳入自己的口腔，直到头部戳到他的喉咙。鬼泣鼻翼不可控制的翕动了几下，想要把肉棒吐出来。  
源赖光按住他的后脑勺，“继续。”  
鬼切微乎其微的挣扎了一下，没有多大的效果。他只能艰难的转动了一下头，调整舌头的位置，把牙齿收好，然后吞的更深了一寸，鼻尖也碰到了对方的浓密毛发。  
已经顶入喉头的硬物让鬼切的生理性眼泪不可避免的流了出来，源赖光恶意的抚摸着他的喉咙，引得鬼切干呕收缩了好几下，像是讨好巨物一样。他抬眼看着对方，眼神中流出一丝请求。  
“嗯……”源赖光眯着眼，手放松了一点，却没有拿开。鬼切立刻后退，喘上了一口气。  
接下来源赖光没有再为难他，鬼切熟练的吞吐，间或夹杂着几个深喉，就在鬼切觉得口腔已经酸困不已，一丝涎水不可避免的流到下颌的时候，终于感受到口中的肉棒颤抖了几下。源赖光扯着他的头发，把肉棒从鬼切嘴里撤出来，自己撸了两把之后，几股炙热的精液洒在对方面白如雪的脸上。鬼切垂着眼睛，鸦黑的睫毛，浓白的液体，殷红的嘴唇，还有探出来一点一点舔干净嘴边精液的舌尖。  
源赖光终于摘下了手套，温热的手指帮他揩下了脸颊上的浓精。  
“乖孩子。”

FIN.


End file.
